


青の愛 (Ao no Ai)

by zoldyckstripshow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoldyckstripshow/pseuds/zoldyckstripshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of GingKite and Kite-related drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Civil Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this is just gonna be a dump of gingkite garbage because there's not enough of them on the internet. there should be a good mix of fluff, nsfw and angst/light violence. i'll definitely add any relevant content warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> if you have any gingkite prompt ideas/requests, feel free to leave a comment!

“You’ve got leaves in your hair,” Kite said. He kicked his legs absently, watching the fish in the clear water of the nearby stream. It would be lunch time soon. Should he make a fishing pole, or catch something by hand?

“How come you never get shit in your hair? You have so much of it, it should be a nest of garbage by now,” Ging grumbled and carded a hand through his hair, a shower of leaves and maybe a few bugs falling to the ground below them.

“Unlike you, I actually prioritize personal hygiene.”

“What, you mean like showers?”

“Yes, Ging-san. Like showers.”

“Never heard of them.”

Kite snorted with disgust. “Just because you spend your days digging through ancient ruins doesn’t mean you should _become_ one.”

“I’m not ancient. Just a little dusty.”

“…more than a little, perhaps.”

A breeze rustled the leaves of the tree they were nestled in. Birds chirped above them, and Ging, sitting cross-legged on the branch beside Kite, let out a low whistle.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve just hung out, yeah?” Ging said quietly. “How’s everything going?”

“As well as can be expected. I have plenty of work to do. This time of year, there’s a lot of nature expeditions into the mountains, because the snow has melted, so there’s no shortage of contracts available,” Kite explained. From their spot on the tree, he could see the mountains in the distance, regal and indomitable. This time next week, he and the expedition team would be venturing to its peak to study a unique species of goat.

“Got enough money?”

“Of course.”

“And Crazy Slots?”

Kite shrugged. “He’s the same. I haven’t added any weapons, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Ging considered for a moment. “Can you call him up?”

It was a strange request, but Ging never really did anything “normal”. Kite focused his aura into a ball at his side, gradually expanding its shape into that of a clown’s face. It took only a fraction of a second – Conjuring Crazy Slots was so second-nature at this point, the process flew by.

He remembered when he’d first started practicing Conjuration. Hours of intense concentration yielded nothing but a floating white ball, void of facial features and personality. Sometimes he wondered if the frustrations he felt at that time were responsible for Crazy Slots’ bad attitude. He would never consciously call Ging a “garbage-can-for-a-father”, but Crazy Slots had.

At least Ging had a sense of humor.

There was a familiar _poof_ , and then a grating voice cut through the peaceful atmosphere. “Hey, oil-slick, long time no see, eh?”

“Hey, ass-face. It’s been a while. A year? Maybe two?”

“Six-hundred and fifty-two days, but who’s counting?” Crazy Slots quipped. Kite kept his attention fixed on the fish in the stream, fighting a blush. Crazy Slots only knew that because _he_ knew that.

“Is that so,” Ging mused. “Well, it’s nice to see you.”

“I could’ve gone another six-hundred and fifty-two days without needing to see your disgusting mug!”

“I see Kite hasn’t managed to teach you any manners yet,” Ging said, grinning.

“Blondie boy? Fuck no, he never Conjures me unless he’s in trouble. Doesn’t talk to me about anything except battle strategies. What an inconsiderate asshole.”

“Well, I learned from the best,” Kite muttered.

Crazy Slots’ wide mouth twitched at the corners. “Hey, speaking of assholes, have you two boned yet? I know he was looking forward to it –”

Another _poof_ and Crazy Slots was gone. Kite pulled his hat down over his eyes while Ging chuckled at him.

“So nothing’s changed, then. You still can’t control what comes out of his mouth.”

“…no.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you about that. I’ve never tried Conjuring a sentient character. I’m not sure exactly how it works.”

Kite gave a noncommittal grunt. If he was honest with himself, he’d never _tried_ to get Crazy Slots’ mouth under control, because he sort of liked it – in tense situations, having a rudely flippant ally was reassuring, almost like Ging was fighting by his side, spouting careless banter and laughing the entire time. 

But whenever they _weren’t_ fighting to the death, Crazy Slots was just a nuisance with no filter, and since he had access to Kite’s innermost thoughts, that was a problem. Maybe he should try to fix that. 

A few minutes of silence had passed, and Kite glanced over at his former mentor curiously.

Ging’s face was screwed up as he molded something in his hands. Kite didn’t even have to take a closer look to know what was happening. He just waited, watching a master at work.

It wasn’t long before Ging’s face relaxed and he let his hands fall to his sides. A small shape with a tall purple hat remained floating in front of him. Kite just raised an eyebrow.

“It won’t function as a weapon, but it’s cool, yeah?” Ging asked. The shape turned to face Kite, and he was bemused to see that it was also a clown, albeit with a different makeup design and softer facial features.

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you, Kite-sama.”

Its tiny voice reminded Kite of a shop clerk.

“Good afternoon, um…?”

“I’m CR, or Civil Roulette! Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise.”

“Nice weather today, isn’t it?”

“Yes, the weather is quite beautiful.”

“Ging thinks you’re beautiful too!”

“Oh? Ging-san, you’ve never told me that,” Kite laughed, looking up at his companion.

The tiny clown collapsed in on itself with a sharp _snap_. Ging twiddled his thumbs, not meeting Kite’s gaze.

“…it’s harder than it looks,” Ging finally said.

His skin was so tan, it was hard to tell, but he might be blushing.

“I don’t know, I think it was pretty impressive for your first time.” Kite smiled. “Who knew that in the deepest, darkest corners of Ging Freecss’ mind, there existed an iota of politeness? I, for one, am shocked and appalled.”

“Now you know how I felt when Crazy Slots called me a worm-fucking dirtbag for the first time,” Ging raised his arms over his head, stretching. “Is it time for lunch yet? I’m starving.”

“Conjure CR again, maybe it can teach you to cook, because I’m not going to.”

“Shut it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青の愛 -> "blue love", in reference to Kite's cap; but 青 is also used to describe the color green, and I think of Ging's color as olive green (thanks to my friend Fan) so it can also be read as "green love", and thus, "blue/green love"


	2. Gloxinia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short and sweet flower shop au :3c

“Killua, has the fresh shipment of flowers come in yet? It’s almost time to open,” Kite called from his office. A stack of papers was precariously perched on his desk, but he wouldn’t have time to go through them until the weekend. Hopefully there was nothing of life-threatening importance.

“The truck just pulled up, I’ll take care of it.”

Killua stepped outside, the familiar tingle of the bell above the door ringing gently, and Kite rubbed his eyes. It wasn’t even seven in the morning yet.

The smell of strong coffee wafted in from the break room and he went to help himself.

He was halfway through his second cup when Killua’s slightly irritated voice caught his attention.

“We’re not open yet, and I’m busy. Can’t you see the boxes I’m carrying? Come back in ten minutes.”

“If I wait that long, I’ll be late to my meeting, and I need this bouquet _today_ ,”

“ _Huh?_ Well, then, you should’ve ordered it in advance. I already told you, we’re not open!”

Kite pinched the bridge of his nose. It was _much_ too early. He set his coffee down and peered out into the main room, where sure enough, Killua was staggering under the weight of several boxes full of flowers, speaking with a rather disheveled man who was standing in the entrance.

Killua’s attitude while at work was always a coin toss, but it seemed like today, luck was not on Kite’s side. Time to diffuse the situation.

“Killua, I can take him. Just finish unpacking the shipment,” Kite said, glancing wistfully back at his cup of unfinished coffee. Killua grumbled but didn’t argue, and he continued hauling the boxes towards the back, to be sorted through.

Kite smoothed down his apron and stepped forward to greet the customer. A rather short man, but well-built, with baggy clothes that hung off his muscular frame. Kite noted the 5’o clock shadow on his jaw, though it was still morning.

“Sorry about that. We’re not open yet, but I’d be happy to help. Welcome in. What sort of bouquet were you looking for?” 

The man gave him a skeptical once-over before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and presenting Kite with a crumpled $20 bill.

“How do I passive-aggressively say _fuck you_ in flower language?”

Kite stared at the bill, nonplussed. “I’m… sorry?”

“You know how flowers mean shit and you can send them to people like messages? Yeah, so how do I tell someone to go fuck themselves, with a bouquet?”

Surely he must be joking? But the man seemed entirely serious. His fiery gaze betrayed no hint of humor, and Kite wasn’t about to challenge him on the issue.

“…I see. Well, I’m sure there’s… something we can do. Let me think for a moment.”

The man crossed his arms in front of his chest, lips pulled into a tight frown while he waited. Kite urged his sluggish brain to work faster while he surveyed their current stock of flowers. It was simply _too early._

If it had to be under twenty dollars, convey the message appropriately, and still look nice, then a small bouquet of five or six flowers should do the trick.

“Killua, can you bring me some foxglove? White, if we have it,” he said vaguely, reaching into a display bin and plucking out some geraniums. Geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, and what else? There were a handful of options, but their individual meanings had to add up to “fuck you”, and that was a rather bold statement.  

Kite cleared his throat, hesitating. “How… ah… serious? Would you like this arrangement to be? That is to say, how intense are your feelings of, um, dislike?”

The man’s thin eyebrow twitched. “I’d push him off a mountain, if I had the chance.”

“…I understand.” Kite said, twirling a geranium between his fingers idly.

Though he didn’t, really. If this man had such distasteful feelings about the intended party, then why spend the money on a flower arrangement at all? It seemed like a waste. A hand-written letter or strongly-worded email would be more cost-effective, not to mention less subtle, but he supposed it wasn’t his business. Kite grabbed some orange lilies and began hunting for something to top off the whole ensemble.

By this time, the man had sidled up to the register and was looking at some of the more expensive flowers in the cooler, face screwed up with concentration. As odd as he was, he had a rather handsome profile, with a petite nose and strong jawline.

Killua appeared at Kite’s side with a few stems of white foxglove and Kite thanked him, adding them to the bouquet. He finally settled on a batch of fresh yellow carnations, for extra emphasis, and approached the counter, tying the flowers together with a festive ribbon and sliding them into the clear plastic wrap.

“Well, I wasn’t sure this was going to work, but I think this should do it,” Kite said, pointing at the flowers as he explained. “Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment, and orange lilies for hatred.”

The man’s face lit up. “Great. That sounds just right.”

“On the off chance that the recipient understands flower language, I’m sure they will be quite offended. Are you sure about this?”

“Nonsense. This is _too_ polite,” The man said, waving a hand dismissively.

Kite chuckled and started ringing up the total. “If you don’t mind me asking, is there an occasion? Or is this purely out of spite?”

“It’s definitely out of spite, but also because it’s a Tuesday.” The man’s eyes crinkled with laughter. Kite suddenly felt that the air conditioner was not quite doing its job. “Say, I was looking at that flower over there, the red one with the white edges. What’s that called?”

Kite followed the man’s gaze to one of the displays behind him. “It’s a gloxinia.”

“Yeah?” The man slapped another bill on the counter with a self-assured nod. “I’ll take one of those, too.”

Kite obliged, picking the freshest one and starting to wrap it up. He jumped when the man reached out to grab it by the stem.

“No, sorry, I don’t need it wrapped. Just trim the stem a little. Say, leave three inches?”

Curious, but not about to ask, Kite complied, cutting the stem and handing it back to the man.

“Perfect.” The man admired the flower for a moment, before offering it back to him. “Here you go.”

Kite blinked. “Sorry?”

The man’s eyes were crinkling up again, and Kite’s stomach flipped uncomfortably. That was a _nice_ smile.

“A gift. For your hair, you know? You have such pretty hair, and I thought this red would complement it nicely.”

Kite went red in the face, and to his left, he heard Killua snickering. What words would be appropriate here? He was completely forgetting how to speak. “I – uh – thank you. That’s. Really nice of you to say.”

The man winked at him and headed out, whistling a soft tune while he went.

Kite looked at the flower in his hands. There were plenty of other flowers in a similar color that were less expensive. There wasn’t any reason to think that man had known, but… why the gloxinia, specifically?

He tucked it behind his ear and glanced at his reflection in the glass doors of the flower fridge. It _did_ look rather nice.

“…Killua, I’m taking my break early today.”

“Why, so you can crawl into a hole in the earth?”

“Exactly.”

///

Kite sipped at his water, glancing around the shop. Everything seemed fine. He was glad that despite Killua’s unpredictable moods, he was a reliable employee, and never forgot any of the chores.

Returning to the front desk, Kite set his water down, next to a bouquet of burgundy flowers. He did a double-take at the new arrangement. Maybe someone had ordered it while he was out?

“Hey, Killua, is this going out for delivery later today?” he called, looking through the petals for a card or address details.

There was no response. Killua must be in the bathroom or something. His fingers brushed against some paper, and he pulled out a green business card, reading over the name quickly. Ging Freecss. Definitely no one he knew, and not one of their regular clients.

He flipped the card over, and to his surprise, found a handwritten message scrawled in pen.

_Hey,_

_Couldn’t stop thinking about you and your beautiful hair at my meeting. Maybe we can get dinner sometime? Let me know. (550) 610-5555._

_-Ging_

Kite reread the message several times, just to make sure he understood completely. Was there any way he was misinterpreting it?

But no, it was incredibly clear, and he couldn’t fight the smile that broke out onto his face.

“Oh, yeah, that guy came back while you were out and bought this for you. But I guess you figured that out,” Killua drawled from across the room. “What do gloxinias mean, again? Your eyes are practically glazed over.”

Kite slipped the card into his pocket and leaned forward to smell the flowers.

“…love at first sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this took like 10 years to update but i still have some stuff in my drafts for this so it'll get finished eventually!


End file.
